james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer in Shattered
Shattered has, as well as a singleplayer campaign where the player assumes the role of James Derettas, a multiplayer online mode comes free with the game. About Summary Multiplayer mode allows the player to play online with their friends or random players, which allows for infinite possibilities. It consists of open-world sessions based in the same game map as singleplayer. Players may travel around and interact with the map at will and can take part in many gameplay activities, including side quests. Several of these open world activities are unique to the multiplayer mode of the game, while others are shared with singleplayer. Custom character When players first select to play multiplayer, they are taken through a character creation stage where they can modify their character's user-defined appearance and basic characteristics. Players create their own customized characters through the use of a character creation tool. All characters possess Aura Manipulation like the singleplayer protagonist and the powers that the players have online are the powers that they have purchased in singleplayer. Powers cannot be purchased online due to the absence of Black Markets. After their character's name and appearance is set, it cannot be changed. Purchasing items XP, like singleplayer, is the main currency used in multiplayer. XP is not consistent, so however much XP is wasted in singleplayer does not affect multiplayer, and vice versa. XP in singleplayer will most likely be used to buy powers for James, but in multiplayer, it will mostly be used for buying food at The Elvediner, buying garages, upgrading vehicles at the mechanic, or even buying clothes and other junx (of course, all DLCs must be installed and up to date to play multiplayer). Players receive XP for killing another player (200XP each). Relation to singleplayer As mentioned, powers are purchased in singleplayer and the multiplayer character possesses those powers. Multiplayer cannot be launched or started without a singleplayer save file. Since up to three singleplayer save files can exist at once, when starting multiplayer for the first time, the player is asked which save file multiplayer should feed off of. This, once chosen, cannot be changed. If the singleplayer file that the multiplayer file feeds off of is deleted, the multiplayer file will switch to another available save file. If all singleplayer save files are deleted, the player will be warned first, then, if the deletion persists, the multiplayer progress will be deleted. Criticism Multiplayer comes free with Shattered, although the singleplayer campaign's story is unrelated to the multiplayer's, except the factors mentioned. Players praised the multiplayer for its unique experience which is similar to Grand Theft Auto Online. However, the fact the all DLCs must be purchased and installed for online to work properly has bugged some people, but Chris6dProductions, the developers, have stated that this is the only way for multiplayer to run properly in the game. Overall, multiplayer has scored high scores and many praise it, which is good. Trivia *There are many gameplay elements and features that exist in multiplayer only, such as certain vehicles and the ability to visit February and do missions there. *Multiplayer was a game addition that was originally not planned to appear in the game, but this was changed for certain reasons. Chris6d states, "It had to be done." Category:Shattered Category:Gameplay Elements